


McGenji Week (2019- November)

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genji Shimada has a Vagina, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, McGenji Week, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mentioned Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Trans Genji Shimada, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: A collection of McGenji week stories for November, 2019
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of McGenji week 
> 
> Pride.

"Darlin'," McCree's drawl is filled a hint of question. He had lifted the third flag above their door so it now hangs out towards the steps coming towards their home. "We don't gotta have all these flags, do we?" He gestured to the two others about their lawn. "I mean, we can still be gay and proud without all the obnoxious reminders for conservatives to hate us." Jesse leans close to his fiancee and Genji meets him halfway. 

"That is not the point," the smaller male states gently. He reaches for his husband to be's hand and fiddles with the silver band. "It is pride." 

Jesse lifts his eyes to the flag dangling in the windless air. "We will be attacked, Gen..." he says it with a hint of drama.

"And we will not fight back." Genji meets where Jesse's gaze is, still squeezing his hand. "It is like the American flag; the red symbolizes your hero's blood, yeah? There is a lot of pride in the American flag, everyone stands for it. It would be seen disrespectful to do otherwise, but... I know there are issues with that topic." 

Jesse nods his head gently. 

"...so many people who just want to love are being attacked, and they are unarmed. I mean, during weddings, near their kids!" Genji's voice raises the more fired up he becomes. He takes a moment to breathe. "Jesse. We need to show our pride. That we are not going to back down. The flag shows our honor... that is all.... and we will _not_ get attacked."

They share a moment of silence and then Jesse looks to the mailbox with a flag draped across, that one specifically symbolizing transgender. A hand lands on his shoulder after some time and he turns to see his father, Jack, bright smile even through his aged lines. "Your father would be proud. I can see him helping raise the flag." 

"You were always the super gay, dad," and Genji and Jack laugh. "...but he did love you." 

"I miss him." Jack presses into his son's shoulder. "...we should raise this one, too." 

Genji takes the red white and blue flag from his father in law's hand and smiles as they all move to raise it in front of their home. 

Jesse stands beside Genji when they finish and he snakes both arms around his waist. Genji tilts his head to the side as he feels his cowboy's lips graze his exposed flesh.   
"I love you... both." 


	2. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse met Genji on a business trip in Japan, not knowing the one night stand would extend into saving Genji's life and a long term relationship/more than friendship. He has stayed by his side and does not plan to ever leave, even if his ninja has a few prosthetices and lost his eyesight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGenji week, day two!
> 
> Faith/Fashion (Faith) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you on day three!

"Jus' down the hall here... uh," 

The hand wrapped securely around the cowboy's bicep falters for a brief moment before tightening. It goes unoticed by the cowboy as he takes a few steps down said hallway, and then stops when Genji pulls away from him. 

"Ya sure?" Jesse watches with caution while the ninja takes a few swift steps towards his sleeping quarters door. "I can help ya into yer room. Jus' 'till ya got yerself.. uh .. situated." 

Although the ninja can not see his friend behind him, he has the vaguest feeling his wrist is talking, aimlessly flicking in the air. The corner of his lip quirks at the thought. "Angela says she will have my enhancements ready in the morning." He turns slowly and tilts his head up when Jesse steps foreword, attempting to stare at his eyes. "I will be okay, McCree." There is amusement in his voice. 

Like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar, Jesse lowers his hands to his side, heat creeping across his cheeks and to his ears. "I know, I jus' wanted to make sure. I didn't like bein' here... the first few months. Kinda lonely." 

Genji hums in thought. It had been a long time since he had company in bed, even something little like sleeping with his brother. Last time was before Sojiro, his father, passed. Jesse was in Japan for business and they met at a small bar. Something unsusual for Genji to be in, but he had just heard the bad news, that his father may not make it to the morning. Instead of staying by his bedside, like he wanted, his father commanded him to go out and have fun. Not to wallow in the sorrow of his death. He told him he loved him. 

Jesse gave him the company he desired in the moment and they landed in a hotel bed. Nothing fancy, it was Jesse's stay. He had not understood why he stayed in the morning, but he did. 

Then... everything happened, and amongst his body and family, he lost his eyesight. It seems miniscule compared to the worse happenings, but he had not realized just how much he enjoys vision. Being in the dark has left his mind empty and lost. 

Jesse has stayed by his side since. Whether it be pity or not, truthfully Genji will take anything his cowboy offers. He smiles up at the nervous man and outstretches his synthetic and metal hand. "Jesse..."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't mean to like... baby ya-" he is cut short by a hand pressed to his stomach and warm lips pressed feather light to his chin. It has him stunned for a few moments and then a chuckle slips past his lips. He tilts his head down to meet the man trailing his lips higher in a sweet connection. "Ya got it." 

"You can sleep with me, Jesse." Jesse sees the blush crossing his cheeks and it is his turn to tease. 

"I will always be by yer side, baby. ♡." 

Genji thinks to himself, _I believe you_ , as he loops his arm around Jesse's bicep once more. 


	3. Smiles/Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Genji have a chit chat on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This is for day three of McGenji week
> 
> Smiles/Tears

"You ain't much of a talker," McCree mumbles through a fat cigar pushed between his lips. He leans into the flame of his lighter, pulls back, pockets the item and lets out a heavy breath. His eyes start to focus on some swaying trees out front the base in favor of the stiff cyborg to his right. He learned the hard way not to stare too long, so he simply keeps his gaze away, unless absolutely necessary. 

The silence confirms his knowledge. It is not a bad thing for as much as he likes to talk, Jesse enjoys quiet. It will never feel peaceful to him, but standing out back with a much needed cigarette and the rare company of an angsty ninja does just fine. 

Not sure how he feels about Genji, Jesse decides to stay polite and default to his gentleman ways, as Ana likes to mention. He is not fully comfortable near the other just as much as he believes Genji is not comfortable near him. It is probably the way he sits in an angry silence and how when he does catch a solid look at he other, he seems to bore a hole straight through him. That would put any sane man on edge. Hell, McCree has seen even Gabriel step back from his glower. Genji does not scare him, but he puts him on edge enough to keep his distance. 

_But Genji does not always follow me outside, neither_

The thought disturbs Jesse. On very rare occassions, McCree will notice the other follow him out back, or on the roof whenever he sneaks a smoke, but he does not look at him, does not speak. The cyborg stands stiff, completely uncomfortable, though once he has caught the other mumbling something under his breath. Japanese or unintelligible English. 

He has his own issues, so he appreciates him not wanting to speak when he is smoking, but the silent company is welcomed, if it can be called that. 

"You did not offer," the slight accent drags Jesse from the comforts of his mind, a frown burrowing itself across his face when he glances over to the ninja that refuses to look back. A small chuckle leaves his lips along with a few puffs of smoke. 

"Mm?" 

Genji clenches his fist as if Jesse has said something wrong but before the cowboy can have any reaction, he releases it and turns to focus his gleaming red eyes into the pools of brown Jesse owns. "You did not offer a light," he nods his head to the cigar perched between Jesse's lips and then looks down to his pocket where McCree has been fiddling with the black lighter. 

There is a moment of silence as the cowboy desiphers Genji's short but spoken words. It is always an experience for him simply to hear the ninja's voice; probably because it sounds so... _strangled_. 

Jesse winces with that realization and flicks the ashes from his cigar to the ground his gaze never leaving the others. "Would ya like a light?" his lips curl just a bit in the corner and he outstretches his hand to offer the already lit cigar. "I don't really wanna waste another, mind sharin?" 

To be fair, he had asked Genji the last two times he found him out here sharing the silence and second hand smoke, but the ninja never answered, so he stopped. Figured he would rather not speak or be spoken to, but sometimes it is awkward, and Jesse had a lot of burning curiosities for the younger. 

His mask clicks and Jesse watches with curious intent as the man leans foreword ever so slightly with parted lips. His smile has disappeared now, replaced with a slight frown when Genji uses his teeth to take the object from between his fingers. He shoves his hands back into his pockets. 

Silence fills the air once more with Jesse's boots scuffing the roof as he sits being the only sound for a solid minute. 

"Thank you," Genji finally speaks. He takes another drag and Jesse has a good look of how handsome he really is from this new position. He has such a strong jawline and thick ass eyebrows, but they look good on him. A scar cuts through the left and passes over his nose to rest on the skin above his lip. He looks... hot, physically sweaty. 

"Do ya.. ever take more 'an that off?" Jesse blurts the question despite his better judgement to stay quiet about the other's physical state. "...don't mean to be rude or nothin', it's just... ya look real hot in all that." 

Genji pauses. 

Takes a drag. 

_laughs_

_[The beauty of that on its own does not pass Jesse]_

All too soon his features return to their previous stoic state. "I am not." But he sticks his left hand to the side and flicks the ashes near Jesse's boot. "Here." 

Jesse takes the slowly wittling cigar from his companions cold fingers and presses it to his lips, taking a moment to understand Genji's words. It always takes him a moment to process. He swallows back some spit and finishes the smoke, snuffing it between his fingers. 

The action elicts a soft noise from the presence beside him and Jesse side eyes him to check but not make it obvious how that intrigued him. "Somethin' on yer mind tonight?" 

"You mean, other than last night, or the night before...?" 

Jesse pauses and blinks, then nods his head. "Anythin' you particularly wanna... say?" 

"Can I not enjoy some quiet with my only friend?" He seats himself beside Jesse and picks the dead butt from the roof, idly twisting it between his fingers. 

"Friend?" Jesse turns his head this time, catching Genji's shoulder. He had turned away to mess with something else on himself. He reaches foreword and carefully places a hand on Genji's wrist.

" _Only_?" 

Genji stiffens and Jesse immediately retracts with a quiet apology. "I thought... since you never make me leave... or try to talk..." the words linger in his mouth but Jesse seems to understand because he pulls a little closer and something light hits the cyborg's knee. Glancing down, Genji can see and register the filthy, crumpled box immediately. "..." 

"You need 'em more." He makes no move to leave, watching as the ninja fiddles with the package and tears at the fragile paper somewhat. 

"I do not need these." 

"Sure ya do." 

"No- I should not have them. Angela-" 

"Angie ain't gonna do nothin'," Jesse finds himself reaching across the short space between them to close Genji's hand around the pack of cigarettes. "Take 'em... humor me." 

Genji only stares down at their briefly connected hands, the sound of his shallow breathing the only sound. Jesse does not dare move, and Genji visibly sags. He grips Jesse's hand with his right, holding it over his left before he can pull away and leave him cold again. 

"... thank you." 

Jesse lets that same smile from before tug at his lips. He squeezes the hand under his for comfort and it is silent, but Genji has the understanding he can use Jesse's shoulder. 

"I do not want to cry." 

"That's fine... i ain't a fan, either." 

Genji seems to relax with that, but he does let his head fall onto the large shoulder provided, and he reaches his hand towards Jesse's chest, never releasing the hand he holds onto his left. With all three hands gathered against Jesse's chest, he sighs. 

Jesse does not mention it in the moment, nor will he when it is over, but he feels how the male shakes. He simply lets Genji lean and only offers his comfort. 

Genji's voice struggles, and Jesse runs his only free hand down his back to soothe. It sounds so much worse with the modulator, like he is drowning. 

"I'm here," he whispers, heavy drawl directly in Genji's ear. "Always will be." 

"I am a liability-" Genji croaks, and Jesse shushes him there by pressing the man further into him, drowning the sounds of his sobs. 

"Yer... " _so handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing_ but the words never leave his lips. 

A couple sniffles and one gasp later, everything in Genji stills. Jesse waits a few moments with his hand never leaving his back before tilting his head and checking on Genji's status. His breathing is less shallow and more peaceful, barely moving his throat, but Jesse notices. He notices how cold he is, all over, a surprise to the cowboy. It is not a cold day, rather warm, but it seems Genji's prosthetics and other armor pieces are freezing. He wonders if the ninja himself feels the same way. 

He keeps him wrapped in his arms, only moving to cross his legs and pull the ninja into the empty circle for warmth. "I wish I could give ya what ya need..." the cowboy sighs and rests his head against Genji's, hat falling to shade the both of them against the moon and stars. ". . . but I hate myself, too." 

  
(( A little inspired by Nf towards the end paragraph )) 


	4. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is on a dangerous mission with Genji. Things go haywire quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four of McGenji week
> 
> Hero/Throne

Thick red ropes spurt relentlessly through the cracks in McCree's dark fingers. Soon enough, they will be too sticky to keep pressed against his arm, the blood will start to pour through the cracks and douse his hand. It will become pointless, but he refuses to move from his position; right hand clutching at the gash in his left bicep, left arm holding protectively over the silent ninja. It stings, the exposed flesh pulling further apart when he moves his injured limb to stroke over Genji's face. 

It is exposed, red streaking his cheeks, mostly from McCree's hand, but some is enemy contaminates. He lets his nails run across the flesh and catch on parted lips. There is a flash of fear on his pained face, but it immediately controrts to pure agony as the ceiling above them collapses and covers the pair in dirt and rubble. 

A cough escapes him and blood splatters across the ninja's already dirty face. Darkness consumes him moments later. 

..

Soft hands wake him, his eyes hazy and mind groggy. Both arms are pinned under a heavy head, but the feeling of pressure causes it to move enough for him to free his right hand. The left refuses to move. 

It is then the pain returns. He lets out a shrill and presses his face into the puddle of blood below him. Cool, iron-y and hard. 

" _M..ccree_..," the voice registers in the cowboy's mind as Genji. Shimada. Gunshots ring in his ears, a flash of red crossing his eyes as he recalls pushing Genji from the line of fire. His sword sliced through his arm. 

"A.. _h._.." Jesse lifts his head slightly and attempts a look around to examine his location. "where..." last thing he remembers is the ceiling collapsing. How did they get out? 

"Move." Genji attempts to push the heavy man from his lap and to the side, Jesse's body thumping limp against a concrete wall. "And keep your voice down. I do not know if we are yet alone." 

A nod of silence and then Jesse flinches when a hand wraps over his still bleeding arm. The other is silent when he hisses, but his dark -and goddamn are they beautiful- eyes do slide up to examine McCree's expression. "It... it's..." 

"It can not be sewn. It needs to come off," Genji does not try to explain, his hands coming up to squeeze at the meat of the upper part of his arm. His eyes shift from Jesse's eyes to the current situation and back to his eyes. If Jesse's eyes were not deceiving him, he'd say he saw sympathy. There is a lot of blood loss, though, and his vision is in and out. 

"You.. is that what Angie says?" Jesse swallows a thick lump but refuses to look over at his gory arm, nearly hanging from flesh and muscle. " _Ohh_... Gen... it hurts," he hisses and presses his head back against the cool concrete, sweat beading his forehead. 

In a less than swift movement, Genji slides onto the injured man's lap and reaches both hands to his face. "What were you _thinking_?" He hissed, and Jesse is not mistaking the look of pure anger in his eyes. Though maybe there is something else, too. "You should have left, like I said!" He keeps his voice low, but it is the power in his throat that stills McCree. "Why...why did you risk yourself like that? Why would you ever jump in front of my sword?!" He forces the man's head back up when it attempts to slump foreword. 

"Sweet...heart. C-could we argue later... I-I don't feel to good..." he coughs and more blood spills over his already caked chin. Some gets on Genji's nose from his closeness. "Did ya call Angie?" 

Genji is properly chastised as he focuses more on the urgent situation and guilt crosses his face with a shake of his head. "Our comms are broken. I have to take care of this, now." 

Jesse barely registers the loss of hands on his face, or the cool metal pressed against his right hand. He slips his eyes down to his open palm and sees Genji has slipped their fingers together. "Gen..." he slips his eyes to the others, and fear fills his own. "Wait-!" A loud scream follows, but it is drowned by rough lips and a tight squeeze to his hand. Nerurons are firing all over both arms, but his left are going crazy. 

He bites down on the tongue that pushes past his lips and tears slip down his cheeks. Genji does not pull away, but he does whimper from the others tongue puncturing his own. When Jesse's own whimpers quiet down, Genji pulls back and hastily moves to rip McCree's armor off. Jesse does not stop him through his woozynees, catching the tail end of his flannel being torn off and then he blacks out once more. 

..

The next time he wakes up, he is in a bright room. The walls are white and the light above him blinds his vision temporarily. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and lets out a soft groan. The sound gains a reaction from the other side of the room. 

"He is awake," he hears a feminine voice, quiet, but still rather assertive. He blinks a little and turns his head to the right, then the left. Something tall obscures his vision, and then suddenly he sees yellow. "McCree... you are feeling my healing beam right now. Can you tell me if you feel anything else besides that?" 

The warm sensation fills Jesse's limb and he barely feels anything other than it, but as he flexes his right wrist, something heavy constricts his movement. "What... is on my arm?" He turns his head and has to blink a few more times through the sudden green that fills his vision. " _Ouch_.." he squeezes his eyes shut once more. 

Genji has been laying by Jesse's side since they arrived in the medbay. He had fallen asleep with his head on his arm, seated cross-legged in a wooden chair from the lunch room. Since they left the mess of rubble at their previous mission, only worry ran through Genji's head. He attempted to keep himself collected and expression unreadable as Angela took over, but he refused to leave the room or get help himself. A broken sensor in his finger was nothing compared to Jesse's missing arm. 

"...you are awake," Genji's voice cracks as his modulator fails to pick up on the sleepiness. He removes his head from the others arm and pulls back enough for Jesse to have room to stretch. 

"Hey-..." all the memories from their mission flash through him. The bullets, pushing Genji out of the way, the bleeding, Genji's sword... his kiss. "..heh... did ya... carry me, all this way?" 

A flash of confusion crosses Genji before he flushes and turns his face away slightly. "What else was I to do?" 

"You are very strong, Genji," Angela pipes up as she puts away her beam and moves to change Jesse's bandages. "A clean cut. I am surprised." 

Genji lifts his gaze to the doctor and immediately takes interest in her work. "How is it healing?" 

She smiles at Genji's concern and steps back to her computer once finished. "His vitals look fine, now that he is awake. Sugar seems to be low, but I'll get you some juice," she looks over to Jesse, then back to her computer. 

"I will grab some," Genji stands and moves across the room to the fridge. He pulls out a packet of orange juice and sticks the straw in, feeding it to Jesse. "Do not move your arm." He scolds, pressing his hand onto Jesse's healthy one. As Jesse drinks, his face softens and he pulls away as soon as it is empty. 

Jesse recognizes the worry and squeezes the hand in his own. "...thank you, Genji," he breathes quietly. "You saved me." 

Genji sighs and turns back to Jesse, pressing a bit closer to him. " _You_ saved _me_." 

McCree pulls their hands to his lips and presses soft kisses to synthetic fingers. He lets their foreheads press together moments later and he feels the cool metal of Genji's mask. "I never thought this field of work woulda earned us the title of ' _Hero_ '..." 

Genji does not laugh, but neither does Jesse. "You scared me, Jesse." 

"Why?" He hums and lets his chocolate eyes slide to meet Genji's handsome honey. "...I thought you hated me." 

Genji appears offended and he shifts a little in his seat, fingers caressing the meat of Jesse's. "That-" 

"You don't gotta say it, sweetheart," Jesse grins and lets his head slip shut. Genji's jaw moves against his. "I know ya love me." 

Their lips brush together and Genji's hand slides up his arm to cup at the cowboy's jaw. A chuckle slips past Jesse's lips as he presses close to the ninja and hears a soft moan from him. "...I love ya, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can be your hero, baby~


	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji asks Jesse to stargaze with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGenji week, Day 5
> 
> Stars/Wings

Back when Genji was full flesh and bones, he spent the majority of his time bar hopping and racking the highest scores in the arcades. His room was and most likely still is covered in stuffed pachimari toys that he won from the different claw machines. If Hanzo had any respect for his death, he would have left his room alone. Genji finds himself missing that the most, when he thinks on it. 

Though, when he was feeling down from his brother's hounding and father's illness, he would lay in their backyard and look at the stars with no care for the hives that crawled over his skin. Typically, he did it alone, but more recently, in this new body, he has been craving attention. 

Perhaps it is the knowledge that he could have lost everything so easily without knowing. Any day he can wake up and the people he has come to know will be gone. There are only few he trusts and only one he calls his friend.

Well... he has never told Jesse McCree that he sees him as a friend, but he feels as if the cowboy knows. Genji hopes when he reaches for his hand after a particularly bloodly mission or when he leans a tad closer in the break room that Jesse notices. 

He hopes that when he knocks on the door to Jesse's dorm at two in the morning, that the cowboy will know exactly who is on the other side and will accept him. Genji hopes, it is all he can do anymore. 

"...mornin' sweetpea," the door creaks open with McCree's tired drawl following and Genji watches him rub at his eyes with a tinge of guilt. "Come on in," Jess steps aside for his ninja, familiar now with his need to be held. 

Though, Genji does not take another step. Instead, he wrings his hands behind his back and tilts his chin. "Actually, McCree, I was wondering if you'd want to lay outside with me." He has missed being able to watch the stars, see how beautiful each individual one are. When Jesse does not immediately answer, he makes to apologize. "You do not have to-"

"Naw, sweet, I's jus' tired an' a bit confused. It's a tad cold out, mind if I grab a coat and blanket?" Genji only nods his head and steps into the room as Jesse makes to do just as he says. 

Genji explores the room as he waits and notices Jesse's discarded hat on the bedside stand. He hums to himself and pulls the brown article between his hands, wondering just how it would feel if he could still do such a thing. It looks as if it might be soft, but maybe a little leathery, too. He pulls it to his face to breathe it in. 

The scent reminds him of home. Somewhere he no longer belongs. This should be his home now, but he can not get used to it. It causes him to miss the nagging of his elder brother, telling him to wake up and join them at breakfast. He ponders the idea of Hanzo laying outside with him one particular night. He had smelled of leather and whiskey, but he never asked, despite always finding any excuse to tease. He figured Hanzo had been through a lot. 

He does not cry, though his grip on the hat becomes vice, and he sits on the edge of the bed to calm his breathing. When Jesse returns, he misses the hand on his shoulder and the way the bed dips beside him. 

Why did it have to be this way? What could he have ever done to deserve a betrayal like this? Genji subconsciously leans into Jesse's offered shoulder and the cowboy immediately wraps him up in the fuzzy red blanket he found in his dresser. "You ready to head out?" He mumbles quietly, and Genji only sighs quietly. 

After a moment of collection, the cyborg places Jesse's hat on his head and makes a move to stand. "Yes. Let's stargaze." 

"Aw, how'd ya know I do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Tender/Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse share a tender moment in bed. Genji worries about Jesse's constant missions, and Jesse makes a promise to their growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late, but here is day 6!
> 
> Tender/Growth

"You are very tense, here," Genji murmurs while his chest dips foreword and presses a soft kiss against the dip in his lovers back. His belly presses against the lower. "You work yourself so hard," he continues. "You know I do not like it." 

The only response is a moan muffled by the soft sheets beneath them. Jesse slides his hands above his head and flexes his fingers. "But yer fingers work the best magic, darlin'," his drawl fills Genji's body with warmth and keeps his hands moving along the solid back. They move deftly, working each kink out as gently as possible. 

A soft sigh leaves from the Japanese male's parted lips. With his body pressed so close, he begins to relax and press his face into the warm neck of his cowboy lover. Very quietly, he breathes. 

"Why'd ya stop," Jesse mumbles and turns his head after a moment of silence, then a quiet hum. A smile crosses his lips and he turns enough to have Genji fall into the space beside him, hands cradling behind his head. "Gettin' sleepy on me?"

"Mmn," the head tucked into Jesse's shoulder still nods slowly. "I am awake, just tired." His eyelashes brush against Jesse, proving that they are open, but drooping heavily. 

Jesse nods his own head and lets one hand brush down his lover's back while the other comes to cradle his plump belly. "You been busy, today?" He pushes a soft kiss to Genji's forehead when he gets a nod in response. "I told ya to keep it easy. You are going to overwork yourself doing all that shit for everyone the way ya are. Yer back is prolly worse than mine."

"It is not," Genji only finds the energy to retort the last remark. "You get yourself in all kinds of messes out there," he mumbles while snuggling closer to the chest that Jesse's arm pulls him against. He nuzzles at his neck, under McCree's chin. "I... I know I can not make you promise to be safe..." 

"But I always am, sweetpea," Jesse inturupts with a gentle kiss to Genji's nose. "I am always thinkin' of what I got right here at home." 

"Mm." Genji does not remark, but he does circle both his hands around his cowboy. "You have to come home," he mumbles. 

"I will." 

"I am scared you will come back..." his hand caresses the stump of Jesse's left shoulder. "...you haven't come back in one piece, before, like I asked you too. What if this happens again?"

Jesse only strokes down Genji's raven locks. "What if you do not return at all? What will I-" 

"Sh..," McCree shushes him once more with a kiss to his lips. He feels his love push into it, but there is hesitation when he licks against his lips. He pauses. 

"Promise me," Genji breathes, hands pressed to Jesse's chest. 

Jesse moves his own along his lover's face, cupping his jaw. He pulls him in for a deep kiss and sighs when Genji accepts his tongue. Then, the nimble ninja throws a leg over his hip. He grunts a little with the added weight on his thighs. 

They part with a little heavy breathing and Jesse begins to fumble with Genji's hair. "I will make you say it," Genji grins against his lips as he moves his naked hips into Jesse's, elicting a soft moan from him. "Promise me." 

Jesse keeps his hands on Genji's face as the other lifts his hips and sinks back down unprepared, tight as always. They always enjoyed raw sex. "I will be gentle." The cowboy promises against his lips with a sly smirk, tongue delving for a deep kiss. He is rewarded with a nip to his tongue. 

"No, you will promise me to come home. Whole as this," then Genji rocks forewords and they both open their mouths, only to let out quiet sighs. Genji is a bit higher. "You have to." 

"Alright," Jesse huffs and lifts his hips slightly, listening to the mews Genji lets slip. "I promise to come home, if ya promise ta marry me." 

Genji has tossed his head back, hands pressing onto Jesse's chest. His hips are rolling in what he always prepares himself for a bounce. "A-haa..." he has to swallow and open his eyes, and the golden orbs slide down to meet Jesse's own chocolate. "W-where is my ring?" 

Jesse lets himself grin and lets his hands fall to Genji's hips. "Gimme a good one an' I'll find it." His voice is husky, the octave dropping as Genji does. He lifts himself from Jesse's lap and sinks down, a louder moan escaping them both. Jesse holds him secure. 

...

Jesse runs his hands down Genji's back and pulls him flush to his sweaty chest. The cowboy's stickly fluids glue their stomachs weakly, but neither are making a move anytime soon. He allows his hand to slip down his lover's stomach and nudge against his thighs, to which Genji lets his thighs fall apart. 

Soft moans spill from his mouth and fill Jesse's ears with his sound. The sounds made only for him. Always for him. He grips the cowboys shoulders and stutters his hips as a fat thumb rubs him over, and he keens with the press of three fingers in his dripping warmth. 

"What... hnn... what about... y-" he cuts himself off when another loud moan breaks through. Jesse has just worked a third orgasm from him and is in no mood to stop. He rocks into a fourth with no complaints. His own hand reaches across to hold Jesse's girth, and he pumps. Together, they release their passion. 

"I could eat ya up," Jesse purrs into Genji's ear, and the small male watches as he disappears under the covers. 

....

Hours later, when the room is silent save for soft snoring, Genji is rubbing small circles into Jesse's belly. His eyes are drooping shut and his other hand rubs at his stomach. It churns and makes him jump, the feeling persistant. 

He pushes on Jesse's belly to wake him. "Jesse.... Jesse, I can feel it," he whispers, lips brushing the others. 

Jesse's eyes flutter open and he smiles at his glowing fianceè. "What, baby?" 

"I feel him kicking..." The cowboy's eyes soften and he lets his hands roam over Genji's belly, squeezing to feel another kick. "... he's in there." 

Jesse lifts his head and pulls Genji against his chest. "I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	7. No story here

I have wrapped up McGenji week 2019 - November on Day 6! So excited to have participated in one of these for the first time!

Reflections: I very much enjoyed the art pieces I saw on Tumblr and Twitter for McGenji Week 2019 - November and the only in July. Everyone is very artistic, and it inspires me to write more. 

I did, however, notice some things I hope to change for next year. I really did not see any fictions or "text" artwork shared to the McGenji week blog/twitter. I do not know if it is because it is not being seen or if no one writes it, but I know personally my works have not been posted to either, despite me tagging it. 

While this does not offend me, and I am not upset, I would have liked to see more variety. I don't know if the fandom is simply dying, or people aren't interested in this years topics. 

Also, I noticed no one posted for Day 7, including myself. (Inspired artwork) Despite it being said it was "back by popular demand" literally no one posted. I would like to see more prompts in the future that are more open. 

With McGenji, it seems everyone kind of writes the same thing, and I will admit I do it too, sometimes (though I try to be different). By that, I mean everyone writes Blackwatch Genji all angsty and McCree comforting him or being by his side. I was able to predict what people would do for each prompt and I think that was mainly due to the fact the prompts weren't very unique or open. 

Those are my thoughts on my first McGenji week. I do not know if I will participate again, maybe I will, but it seems the fandom and Overwatch itself has officially died. 


End file.
